Douleurs Muettes
by Furieuse
Summary: Lorsque le face à face avec soi-même nous brise. Lorsque les souvenirs nous terrassent. Lorsque notre armure menace de céder. Alors, on tente d'enfermer notre mal être au plus profond de soi. De manière à ce que nos douleurs restent muettes.


_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Déjà, un mot destiné à quelqu'un qui ne lira jamais cet OS. Mais cette personne l'a inspiré, et en a créer le titre. Alors Scylla, toi et tes Douleurs Muettes, merci pour cette chanson et pour cette remise en question…_

_Hormis ce titre donc, NCIS ne m'appartient toujours pas, non plus..._

_Ensuite, un merci à Amy qui m'a aidée à choisir le titre… ainsi qu'à Pline, Fan', et PBG pour les conseils/compliments/encouragements/délires… Ouais, c'est long à écrire, mais bon vous le méritez bien ^^._

_Enfin, un grand merci à tous, revieweurs et lecteurs._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Peut-être est-ce préférable que mes proches ne sachent jamais mes douleurs,_  
_Que dans ma tête, le noir a pris le pas sur toutes les couleurs._  
_Peut-être est-ce mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien,_  
_Ou peut-être ai-je peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce qui m'atteint.  
__S'ils savaient le nombre de fois où je n'ai fait que désirer la mort._

_Scylla, Douleurs Muettes_

* * *

Qui étais-je ?

Pourquoi étais-je balafrée ?

Sombre.

Usée.

Epuisée.

Aujourd'hui, je rêvais d'abandonner cette foutue carapace qui m'avait tant aidée et gouvernée.

Et pourtant, je me refusais d'être quelqu'un d'autre que celle que j'étais devenue.

Parce que j'étais celle qui de paradoxes en paradoxes s'était créée une image.

Une image qu'elle respectait.

Mais une image qui n'était pas elle et qui ne le serait sans doute jamais.

C'était peut être ce que j'étais condamnée à être.

Une image parmi les autres.

Un grain de sable parmi des milliers.

Une énième personne qui avait été persuadée de pouvoir changer le monde et qui finalement avait été brisée par celui ci.

Une simple image.

Comme une vulgaire photographie d'un intérieur bien trop sombre.

Qu'un morceau de papier qui volait au vent avant d'être écrasé et piétiné par les dizaines de voitures et de passants.

J'avais un immense vide dans la poitrine.

Avais-je encore un cœur ?

Etais-je encore constituée comme les gens que je croisais tous les jours ?

Avais-je le droit d'être heureuse ?

D'avoir une vie ? Alors que j'en avais tant pris ?

Etais-je condamnée à vivre sans vivre ?

A risquer de mourir sans avoir vécu ?

A faire semblant en permanence ?

J'étais sans doute moins sombre que ce que j'aurais du être avec mon passé.

Mais j'étais une éternelle torturée.

Y avais-je gagné quelque chose ?

Vivre sans être capable de savoir si j'arriverais à me débarrasser de mes douleurs sourdes ?

Ou bien devais-je faire semblant que tout allait bien ?

Avais-je le droit de flancher ?

Le droit de n'être qu'une humaine, une seule fois dans ma vie ?

De n'être qu'une personne sans carapace, qu'une personne parmi des milliards, ne serait-ce que pendant une seconde ?

Pourquoi étais-je si paradoxale, si contradictoire ?

Pourquoi souhaitais-je une humanité que je n'avais plus ?

Pourquoi voulais-je être sensible alors que je faisais tout pour empêcher que les autres me perçoivent ainsi ?

Je m'efforçais de montrer une force que je n'avais plus.

Je voyais la vie comme une nuit sans lune et sans étoile.

Pourquoi je ne rêvais que d'une mort douce, alors que les autres rêvent d'une longue vie ?

Avais-je encore la force de me relever après chaque chute ? A chaque fois que je tombais ?

Pourquoi voulais-je une vie comme tout le monde alors que je n'étais pas comme eux ?

Pourquoi étais-je si différente ?

J'étais moi. N'en était-ce pas déjà assez ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'enviais les autres de pouvoir dormir tranquillement la nuit, de pouvoir montrer librement leurs émotions ?

Et dans un même temps pourquoi me renfermais-je sur moi-même par peur d'exploser ?

Je cachais ma faiblesse derrière une armure que je savais bien trop grande pour moi. Alors que je savais qu'elle ne m'empêcherait pas de souffrir.

Pourquoi est-ce que je faisais partie des personnes qui ne se reconnaissaient plus dans leur miroir ?

J'étais de ceux qui observaient leur reflet en se demandant «Mais qui est cette personne ? ».

.

J'étais perdue. Seulement perdue.

Etais-je une jeune américaine, agent spéciale dans une agence reconnue ?

Etais-je une israélienne prête à tout pour son pays, officier du Mossad ?

Une femme secrète, cultivant ses spécificités.

Je n'étais qu'une femme brûlant lentement dans un enfer de flamme. Un ensemble de douleurs remontant lentement à la surface. Des blessures anciennes et pourtant encore si ardentes.

J'étais celle qui pouvait disparaître dans un coup de vent.

Dans un coup de feu.

J'étais faible. Je le taisais.

Je toisais cette faiblesse avec un orgueil éphémère.

Je soignais mes souffrances à l'abri des regards.

Pourquoi vouloir être sans être et avoir sans avoir ?

Je ne voulais pas montrer mes blessures.

Je m'accrochais désespérément à une vie que je n'aimais pas. A une carapace que je n'aimais plus.

Je gardais la tête haute dans l'espoir d'avoir le droit de vivre. Espoir vaincu.

Je continuais ma route sur le long sentier de l'existence dans l'unique but d'obtenir un pardon que je ne méritais pas.

Je voguais, de paradoxes en antithèses. De contradictions en discordances.

Il me semblait que j'avançais. Ou que je reculais. Je ne savais plus.

Comment pouvais-je savoir ce que je faisais alors que je ne savais plus qui j'étais.

Lorsque j'étais arrivée aux Etats Unis j'avais pensé réussir à tourner une page de ma vie.

Finalement, je ne savais plus si je l'avais tournée ou si je l'avais arrachée.

Si j'avais refermé mon cahier, ou si je l'avais brûlé.

.

Je ne savais pas si je devais empêcher mon cœur de saigner, ou s'il fallait que je le laisse couler.

Je ne savais pas si je voulais vivre, ou si je rêvais de mourir.

Je ne savais pas si j'enviais l'humanité des autres, ou si je désirais plus que tout m'enfermer sous mes souffrances.

J'étais perdue.

Dans un lieu si sombre, si profond.

Peut-être que je rêvais de disparaître dans les abysses de mon âme.

Peut-être que je rêvais seulement d'être un cadavre sur le sol.

De pouvoir m'oublier.

D'oublier la personne que j'étais. La personne que j'avais été. La personne que je serais.

D'omettre le fait que j'étais égarée.

Dans un divorce total entre mon moi, mon corps et la vie.

Une impression de ne pas être à ma place. De ne plus y être.

J'avais la sensation de ne pas être la personne que j'aurais du.

J'avais déçu le monde. Je m'étais blessée. J'avais été abasourdi par cet immense univers que l'on prétendait de vie.

Parfois, comme ce soir, je me demandais comment j'avais pu me fourvoyer aussi longtemps.

Et malgré cela, je savais que le lendemain, j'aurais revêtu ce masque d'insensibilité.

Dans un sens, je me dégoutais. Comment croire à une telle mascarade aussi longtemps ?

Comment, après avoir tant souffert, pouvais-je réussir à regarder la vie avec un éclair de malice dans le regard ?

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas sombré dans la morosité et dans le doute ?

Comment parvenais-je à garder cette armure ? Si lourde, si encombrante, que parfois je rêvais de la projeter dans une vitre, et de me délecter de la voir brisée.

Pourquoi m'étais-je battue ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas seulement succombé à la mort ?

Pourquoi mon orgueil m'empêchait de regarder les évènements tels qu'ils étaient ? Pourquoi cherchais-je vainement à être alors que je n'étais plus ?

Pourquoi observais-je mon corps se refléter dans un miroir en attendant une réponse sur la personne que j'étais devenue ?

La légère lumière qui provenait de mon couloir donnait une teinte déjà sombre à ma glace.

Devant moi apparaissait une femme détruite.

Une femme qui avait les yeux bien trop brillants, qui s'empêchait seulement de pleurer.

Une femme marquée au fer rouge par des entailles bien trop visibles, portant le nom de cicatrices.

Un enchevêtrement de stigmates, de balafres, de souffrances et de souvenirs macabres.

Certains m'avaient dit que les cicatrices étaient un moyen de savoir que notre passé n'était pas un rêve.

Le mien n'était pas un rêve, j'en étais consciente. Un cauchemar, peut-être.

L'ensemble de mon œuvre méritait bien une mort lente et douloureuse.

J'observais mon dos.

Une vaste zone corporelle sur laquelle était gravé à jamais mes afflictions, mes doutes et mon passé.

.

Je tentais de reprendre une attitude que je qualifiais de ressemblante au personnage que je m'étais créé.

Je tentais de m'arracher à la vision sordide qui émanait de ces traces.

Parce que l'âme blessée que j'étais se souvenait des instants passés à mourir, ou même à attendre la Mort.

A ressasser un passé qui, à l'époque, était une déception.

J'avais souffert.

Alors, comme pour m'échapper de mon passé, je me retournai brusquement, abandonnant le miroir.

Je m'assis sur mon lit.

Il était temps de stopper cette hémorragie de souvenirs, et de souffrances.

Il était temps de remettre mon masque et d'agir comme les trois cents soixante-cinq jours précédents.

Il était temps de barricader ces tourments au plus profond de mon être. Que mon âme redevienne sourde.

Que mes douleurs restent muettes.

* * *

_Voilà : un petit avis ? une phrase préférée ? _


End file.
